


grilled cheese

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Plotless Fluff, Fluff, M/M, hint of ocd grif, hint of recreational drug use one (1) time, just two dudes chillin in an apartment zero feet apart bc they're hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Grif is exhausted after a long day and Simmons is, like, the best boyfriend ever.





	grilled cheese

Grif was fucking exhausted by the time he got home. 

His feet ached. His legs felt more like logs. His brain had been running circles the past two hours, to the point he'd disappointed- to put it lightly- at least five customers. He was just glad the GM wasn't there for it, just the new assistant manager who was way more lenient. He'd been tempted to stop and grab a pizza on the way home, and bank account be damned he would've, but the idea of crawling in bed and dying sooner rather than later appealed even more than pizza. He wanted to shower, to rinse off the sweat and the grease and that one Dr. Pepper that spilled down his arm three hours ago, but he almost didn't care that much. 

Grif closed the door, left it unlocked, ten minutes till Simmons would be home, headed back through their apartment, saw all the mess, had to shower, couldn't get in bed smelling like this, goddammit the dishes, shit he wasn't going to do, fucking laundry, he'd do that later, fuck, he'd have to wear dirty pants to work tomorrow, fuck it. Hopped in the shower. Hot water, too hot, adjusted, too cold now, adjusted, still a little too hot but not blistering. Zoning out in the shower. Shampoo. Rinse. Conditioner. Soap. Rinse. Rinse. Zoning out. That one bitcher customer. He actually kind of liked his assistant manager. That one girl in high school who had the same eye color as that four-o-clock customer. Turning off the shower. That girl had green eyes, maybe the guy Grif saw was her brother? Unique shade of green. Usually colors like that ran in the family. Huh. 

Toweling off. Wet hair. Soaked, knotted black mass. Deciding not to brush it till it's dried some. Wondering if he'd still be awake by then. Going through the motions. Sweatpants, free-balling, fuck finding clean underwear. Lightly stained orange t-shirt. Steamed glasses. Moisturizer Kai gave him last Christmas. Opening the bathroom door. Hearing the front door open. _Shit._ Closing the bathroom door. Collapsing on the bed. 

"Grif! I'm home!" The sound of keys clinking to a table beyond the bedroom door. Simmons' shoes being kicked off by the door. Grif let his eyes close as exhaustion weighed him to the bed. He hadn't felt this unified with a mattress since that time he got really, really stoned freshman year of college. He lay there and listened as Simmons mosied around the living room and kitchen, probably doing things like hang up his jacket, throw away whatever food or drink he bought on the way home, sweep the kitchen, lock the front door. Simmons stuff. Stuff Simmons did, stuff Grif thought about doing but usually didn't, stuff that- well. That's too much effort just to think about. 

Grif wasn't _sleepy,_ exactly; he just didn't want to fucking move ever again. His brain was wide awake. His body was dead. And his body was winning over his brain. His limbs had given up on him, lungs must be fake news because his whole torso felt like lead, even his head had to weigh as much as a bowling ball. Tucked up in the blankets feeling heavy, Grif coudln't be blamed for not wanting to move even a millimeter from his current position. 

The bedroom door finally opened and Simmons flicked on the light, and then quickly turned it back off. From behind closed eyelids, Grif called, "'m awake." 

"Oh." Simmons turned back on the light and walked over, pressing a quick kiss to Grif's forehead before starting to change. "Long day?" 

Grif peeled open his eyes, seeing Simmons' skinny form as he stripped out of his work clothes. "The longest." 

"You worked a double today, didn't you?" 

"Sorta. Came in at 10, stayed till 2, left for two hours, came back at 4, stayed till close." 

"That's a long shift." 

"Meh." 

Simmons pulled on a pair of flannel sleep pants, and then scrunched up his nose at the mountain of laundry. An adorable gesture- Grif loved Simmons' _hmm, we should fix this_ look. Simmons noted, "We should really do the laundry soon." 

"Me and _do_ are antonyms right now." 

"Antonyms, huh?" Simmons grabbed one of Grif's t-shirts and put it on. It hung to his thighs, making Grif smile. "Too tired to even think of laundry but not the word antonym." 

"Oh, c'mon. You know by now my vocabulary isn't half as limited as I pretend." 

"I know." Simmons took off his work socks and put on a fresh pair, and then plopped down on the bed beside Grif, taking his hand and starting to massage it. Grif relaxed completely, his mouth forming an _o_ in response to the feeling of Simmons' thumbs working over his tired muscles. Simmons pressed a kiss to Grif's knuckles. "What can I do for you?" 

"No-no-no. I don't wanna ask you to do anything. I'm just being lazy." 

"You're tired. You worked a long-ass day. Are you hungry?" 

"Nahhh." 

"Have you eaten?" 

Grif closed his eyes again. "Mm." 

Simmons leaned down and kissed his nose. "Hey. What do you want to eat?" 

Grif opened one eye. "...Grilled cheese?" 

Simmons laughed. "Sure. I think we have some chips? Or I can slice an apple?" 

"Chips." 

"Want something to drink while you wait?" 

"I'll get it." 

"Grif-" 

Grif sat up and wrapped his arms around Simmons' sides, pulling him close and pressing a long kiss to his boyfriend. He pulled away smiling. "I'll get it." 

Simmons smiled and kissed Grif back and then laid his head on Grif's shoulder. He pressed a light kiss to Grif's neck. "I'm sorry you're tired." 

"Nah, it's okay. Better jobs around the corner. This one's just until I find one." 

"I know, but still." 

"Make it up to me with a grilled cheese. Wanna watch something?" 

"Sure." 

They moved to the living room/kitchen area. Grif fixed himself a cup of sweet tea and sat down on the couch, suggesting things from Netflix for Simmons' approval until he found something they both wanted to watch. He drank his sweet tea and listened to Simmons talk about his day, and then Simmons arrived with a fluffy blanket and two plates. He sat down, wrapped the blanket around the both of them, and handed Grif a plate with a grilled cheese cut in half and a bunch of chips. Grif smiled and blinked at Simmons. 

"You're perfect." 

Simmons chuckled. "For you, yeah. Now eat your grilled cheese." 

Grif set his head on Simmons shoulder and pressed a light kiss to it. "I love you so much." 

"I love you, too." Simmons kissed the top of Grif's head. "Want me to fix your hair?" 

"After we eat." 

"Well, duh." 

"I love you." 

"I know. Now press play." 

Grif sat back contently and hit play on Stranger Things. The two ate their grilled cheeses and then Simmons ran for the comb while Grif finished his chips. The show continued, Grif managing to muster some energy to feel something in response to its events, as Simmons perched behind him on the back of the couch and began to carefully comb his hair. By the end of the second episode they watched, Grif's tangled mass had become neat black waves and he was nodding off to sleep. Simmons cleaned their plates as the credits rolled and then all but dragged Grif to their room to lay down. 

Simmons kissed Grif, and kissed him again, and kissed his forehead, and said, "Goodnight, Grif." 

Grif buried his face in Simmons' neck, wrapping an arm around Simmons' skinny form and pulling him close against him. Against soft skin, Grif mumbled, "'m lub youm." 

"I love you, too, Grif." 

"'m lot." 

"I know." 

Grif adjusted slightly, freeing his mouth, and said, "You're perfect." 

Simmons laughed lightly and kissed his forehead. "For you." 

"Yeah. Perfect for me. I appreciate you." 

"I know." 

And, despite his long day and his aches, Grif found himself blissfully content as sleep finally replaced exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna proofread this but guess what i'm exhausted lmao  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
